Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of avionics communication and more particularly to wireless sensor communication.
Architecture of aircraft is evolving based on the application, customer needs, market segments and the availability of advanced technologies. In the process there are attempts to make aircraft more intelligent, more electrical and more data driven. Considering the cost of aircraft design life cycle and operations, it is very important to have modular and re-usable architecture still maintaining robustness and reliability of the design. Monitoring of health parameters becomes crucial for the safety-critical nature of aircraft. Communication is one of the key elements in aircraft architecture. At present, aircraft communication is predominantly wired using point-to-point wired connections and/or bus connections. There is need to move towards wireless communication to increase sensor/device placement flexibility and remove excess weight of wiring from aircraft, while also meeting data throughput and reliability constraints.